1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for manufacturing semiconductors, and more particularly to a clamping device used in a wire bonding machine or die bonding machine.
2. Prior Art
In bonding machines, bonding is carried out while a lead flame is pressed against a heating block by a clamp. The clamp has a bonding window which is large enough for a bonding tool passing through to reach semiconductor devices on a lead frame. When the lead frame is changed to another type, the clamp must also be changed so that the bonding window of the clamp matches the changed lead frame.
In a conventional clamping device, a clamp is positionally fixed on a support by means of screws such that the support allows the clamp to move vertically. An example of this type of device is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-54278. However, in this conventional clamping device, since the clamp is positionally fixed by screws on a clamp receiver, the changing operation of the clamp is hard and takes a long time.